Hiro Shinozawa
Biography Hiro Shinozawa (Japanese: 篠沢ヒロ, Shinozawa Hiro) (June 25th 1923-July 4th 1945) is an Imperial Japanese Army soldier and POW, he died of starvation and refeeding syndrome at an Allied prison camp in Shanghai, Republic of China (PRC Today) because they wouldn't give them any food until July 4th, which he ate the loaf he was given, despite his dislike of baked bread, had horrible stomach pains and died, just a month after his 22nd birthday, he was captured in June and died a month later and the young leader of the Kuro Unit, he is buried underneath the former Shinozawa family holiday house alongside his wife, Meimei/Meiko, brother in law Huizong/Hideki, and daughter Jiao/Jiko Appearance Hiro is a man of below average weight and average height, he wore an Imperial Japanese Army uniform, he also wore a pair of glasses and has a slight moustache As a ghost his uniform is tattered He is described by American soldiers. "A young Japanese man, he is wearing pince-nez glasses, he has a pale, youthful face, we were expecting a tough, brutal foe, but we got a timid, humble young man, he wears the uniform, he was shaking heavily, he didn't want us near him." Personality He was honourable, yet hated the sight of corpses, he was painfully shy and he could speak Japanese and Chinese perfectly due to him in Taiwan, he is also a loving husband and father, he loves his Taiwanese wife Meimei/Meiko more than anything, and his only daughter Jiao/Jiko, he also loves his teammates and the Team Terrific 10 for helping him and his family find peace, he is also ridiculed due to his resemblance to WWII Allied cartoon Japanese stereotypes. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Quotes (Did you really f***ing think I liked listen to my stomach growl everytime I tried to sleep, I was so d***ed hungry I stuffed my face with food during captivity until I was caught, then they handcuffed me to the walls to stop me from eating after they saw my extremely slightly bloated stomach, my pain from hurting from being full to bursting and heard me say "heh, heh, I'm stuffed", I then died on July 4th from starvation after they decided to leave me, I was thinner than I was, I couldn't sleep too, due to the constant growling of my stomach, one of the soldiers finally given be something, but starving for a very long period of time resulted in refeeding syndrome mixed with starvation, I died in the early hours of American Independence Day, I then never woke up on the 4th of July, the captors tried water, and nothing worked, I was dead) ~ Hiro telling his story (Oh no, oh no, I don't hate the Taiwanese, my wife is Taiwanese, but I taught her to speak and act Japanese in public or when someone was visiting us, Meimei, or Meiko, she could only speak Taiwanese when we were alone, but the Kuro Unit decided not to force her into sexual slavery, because she was kind to them, and she was close with Tokiko and Yuuya, she was a very gentle woman, she only times she could act like her normal nationality when we were alone) ~ Hiro explaining that he doesn't hate the Taiwanese. (That wasn't nice from ya, Samuel-kun) ~ Hiro to Samuel on WWII American cartoon Japanese stereotypes. (Okay then, I had a very horrible childhood, My dad was a drunk and hit me and decided who I married, my mother was a medic working 24/7, when he found out about the wedding between me and Meimei, he hit me a couple of times, he was planning on making me marry this annoying Japanese chick, she was about 30, when my mom found out, she divorced him) ~ Hiro's childhood (This is my brother in law, Hideki, like Meiko, he's from Taiwan, he likes anime girls, especially moe, and watermelon, he's annoying) ~ Hiro introducing his brother in law Huizong/Hideki (Call me that again and I'm gonna flip!) ~ Hiro to Samuel after saying that he looked like a Japanese WWII stereotype. (I wasn't captured by the enemy, I was abducted and kidnapped by Jonathan Woods and his cronies, they starved me, beat me, I usually don't like American cuisine, but I was starving, I hated it, I suffered stabbing, my cap star symbol was sliced off, my toenails on my one of my foot were cut off, Eric helped me deal with the pain, he was known as "Ojisan-Eric-san" By Japanese kids and soldiers due to his kindly behaviour, he was give out onigiri and sweets to starving Japanese children, and he, while a POW, would be respectful and do what he said, I heard that Japanese POW camps are pretty inhumane, but he got used to it, Don't know how, but, he treated the Japanese with respect and he actually understand what I said to him, yes, I used to work at the camp he was held captive, I was shocked and amazed, he greeted soldiers and officers, who were amazed and confused, I called my colleagues over and said "Look, this one understands what we are saying!" He told us in Japanese that he was taught while in high school and what he said was that he wasn't trying to surrender, but to talk to Ryou-san, for the first time, I called him "honourable", I didn't get punished and allowed him to escape, I reported him missing, but I told him he must stay in Taiwan to keep a low identity) ~ Hiro telling his kidnapping and Eric Pakton (Enlightened Peace? More like War! Sigh, I got mistaken for Shōwa Tenno so many times that in the war in Taiwan, I became a professional Emperor Hirohito lookalike, in China, I get yelled at, in Taiwan, people looked amazed and confused, in Korea, same thing, in Japan, they are like "What?! His Majesty lives!" while people just look at me, the glasses, the hair parted to the side, the moustache, I turn into the Emperor, people just look at me, in China and Korea, I kinda wear a face veil like those Muslim chicks, so people don't freak out so I hide my face, I also wear kind goth-emo styled-clothes that Satoru has, guess what? They fit me!) ~ Hiro explaining his Emperor Hirohito-like appearance (One time when me and my family were alive, my brother in law was starving, for how long, 4 DAYS!, He was locked in a room as punishment, I don't remember what he did, but when his punishment was over, I asked him how he was feeling, he managed to say "Hungry....." very weakly, I blasted the officers who done that, Jiko constantly asked the officers and soldiers were her uncle was, they never answered the child, he ate nikuman that I gave him, sometimes, the officers can be idiots) ~ Hiro about his brother in law and fellow officers. (I wasn't in Nanking in 1937-38, I was in Taipei the whole time, hanging out with Meiko and Hideki, Partying, my mom came with me, it was all, F*** YEAH!, ain't no party like a Taiwan party!) ~ Hiro's response if he was in the Nanking massacre. (Teleportation and ESP are dangerous, but the 8-year old Chinese boy ghost is the only one possessing these powers, he killed many GBS teachers using these abilities, eyes exploding, and brains exploding) Trivia *He dislikes bread and lemons and prefers pao or nikuman (pork buns), He also likes raw fish Category:Ghosts Category:Japanese Ghosts Category:People born in 1923 Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:Males Category:Males from Japan Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole